


Victoire Weasley a un sacré caractère

by Melie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evolution de la relation entre Teddy et Victoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoire Weasley a un sacré caractère

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Tout à J.K. Rowling.

Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, Teddy Lupin avait toujours aimé Victoire et ses sautes d'humeur. Il se souvenait surtout du grand repas de famille lors duquel il s'était trouvé assis en face d'elle – ce n'était probablement pas la première fois, mais ce fut la première fois mémorable.

Elle se tenait bien à table, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ses cheveux d'un blond argenté – déjà assez longs – ne tombaient jamais devant ses yeux, comme si elle les avait apprivoisés – plus tard, Ted aurait sa période « rebelle » durant laquelle une frange lui obscurcirait constamment la vue. Elle était assise bien droite, et pas un seul des délicieux petits pois de Grand-Mère Weasley ne s'échappait de sa fourchette.

Ted Lupin avait six ans, elle cinq, et pourtant – et ce malgré les remontrances de Grand-Mère Tonks – non seulement les petits pois, mais aussi les carottes, voire occasionnellement la viande s'échappaient de sa fourchette et de son assiette. Aux dires d'Andromeda Tonks, il ne s'était jamais aussi mal tenu que ce jour là. Les autres personnes présentes n'eurent que des sourires. Mais Ted s'en moquait pas mal – ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était que la petite Victoire perde son expression hautaine.

Et elle finit par la perdre, lorsqu'il transforma son nez en celui d'un cochon. D'abord, elle eut l'air outré, puis elle rit. Peut-être est-ce à ce moment là que Teddy Lupin tomba réellement amoureux de Victoire Weasley.

Ou peut-être plus tard. Il avait treize ans, elle douze – et déjà un petit frère et une petite soeur qui jouaient dans leur coin, Ted lui, n'avait et n'aurait jamais personne, mais il le savait et s'y était fait depuis longtemps – et ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque de Ted Tonks – pas Teddy mais son grand-père, qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Teddy lisait beaucoup, et, manifestement, Victoire aussi. Il leur était déjà arrivé de lire tous les deux. Mais ce jour là, Ted avait plutôt envie de s'amuser. Après tout, ils avaient encore toute l'année pour lire, et la rentrée serait bientôt là. Il tenta tout, ou tout du moins beaucoup de choses : les oreilles d'ânes, le nez de cochon (mais il l'avait tellement fait qu'elle n'en riait plus), toutes les teintes fluorescentes pour ses cheveux...

Lorsqu'elle finit par relever la tête, elle ne riait pas. Teddy Lupin put ainsi assister à la première grande colère de sa future petite-amie. Elle paraissait tout d'un coup beaucoup moins belle, avec son visage rouge fumant, et il s'avéra qu'elle pouvait crier très fort – probablement un héritage du côté de son père. Manifestement, Victoire Weasley n'aimait pas être dérangée en pleine lecture.

Quant à Teddy Lupin, cela lui plut presque plus encore que son rire.

Mais assez vite, Victoire retrouva son calme et sa beauté naturelle, fit voleter un peu ses cheveux – assez inutile, selon Ted, mais carrément fascinant -, eut un petit sourire, et reprit son ouvrage.

Peut-être est-ce ce jour là que Teddy Lupin tomba amoureux. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce jour-là, il comprit que Victoire avait un sacré caractère. Qu'il lui arriva parfois de provoquer – mais il aimait aussi les moments de calme, où ils lisaient épaule contre épaule, ou discutaient des cours ou des professeurs, ou ne faisaient rien.

Il l'embrassa pour la première fois lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans. Elle n'était plus belle, elle était sublime, et tous les garçons de Poudlard se retournaient sur son passage – lui aussi fascinait les filles, avec sa coupe de cheveux instantanée, et à cette époque il avait opté pour les oreilles pointues, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme. Il s'attendait à une baffe retentissante, qui ne vint pas – ou qui vint, mais quelques semaines plus tard, pour un retard de quelques minutes lors d'un rendez-vous, pas sa faute, il avait eu du mal à savoir comment s'habiller, ou plutôt, pour quelle apparence opter.

Ce qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup, chez Victoire, c'était son caractère, ou plutôt cette mosaïque de caractères hérités de toute la famille, le sang de Vélane – ces créatures qui une fois en colère perdaient leur beauté pour se transformer en oiseaux -, la très légère tendance lycanthropique – elle aimait les steaks bien saignants, comme son père -, la détermination de Molly Weasley... et tant d'autres choses qui en faisaient une personne fascinante et unique.

Ted avait bien conscience d'être lui aussi unique, et leur couple attirait bien des regards – et des jalousies. Rien d'étonnant à cela.

Comme l'avait dit son parrain la première fois qu'il avait amené Victoire à l'un de leurs déjeuners, « une Vélane et un Métamorphomage, ce n'est pas commun. » – Lily, « amoureuse » de Teddy comme seules les filles de sept ans peuvent l'être, avait quant à elle boudé durant la majeure partie du repas, avant de daigner revenir sur les genoux de sa cousine.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait que très peu de chose habituelles dans cette grande, très grande famille.

**FIN**


End file.
